


Started

by Chibi_Bea



Category: poem - Fandom, 会長はメイド様! | Kaichou wa Maid-sama! | Maid Sama!
Genre: Beginnings, Emotional Roller Coaster, F/M, Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:33:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22662547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibi_Bea/pseuds/Chibi_Bea
Summary: A poem of Misaki's feelings
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Started

Dumb outer-space-alien, blush,   
Shit, swear, flush, hush,

Have not seen, just so much,  
My responsibility, just one touch, 

Your outlook, my view,  
A kiss, feelings anew,

Being together, fighting,  
Miscommunication, righting,

Now one family, Rui, Sara, Me,  
My first and last lover Takumi.


End file.
